Sono perdido
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: Minako estava procurando algo para se distrair dos seus pesadelos e acabou encontrando o que menos esperava.


**Sono perdido**

_**Disclaimer: **__Não me pertencem. Todos os personagens são da Naoko Takeuchi porque se fossem meus, a estória ia ser outra!_

* * *

No princípio, ela dizia que fazia aquilo por necessidade. Que a cidade precisava ser vigiada e as rondas eram muito importantes. Todas as noites ela saia de casa quando a maioria das pessoas estava se ajeitando para dormir. Ela andava por todos os cantos, procurando algo que ela nem ao menos sabia o que era. Antes, Artemis insistia em ir com ela enquanto ela argumentava não ser necessário. Com o tempo ele percebeu que o que ela queria era ficar sozinha, longe do olhar dos outros e, principalmente do dele. E não seria ele a lhe negar isto.

A verdade é que Minako estava procurando um balsamo para seus pesadelos sem fim. Andava horas em busca de algo que não existia para garantir poucas horas de um sono pesado causado pela exaustão. Ela só queria fechar os olhos e se entregar à escuridão acolhedora de um sono sem lembranças. Porque, no fim, até mesmo os sonhos, tão alegres e coloridos, eram motivos de tristeza no outro dia. Ela não queria estar triste quando o dia amanhecia, já que não podia evitar ser triste.

Artemis fingia que não percebia isto e Minako evitava comentar com ele ou com qualquer um. Tantas pessoas no mundo se perguntavam a razão de estarem vivas e se estavam seguindo o caminho certo. Minako tinha todas as respostas. O motivo era a Hime Serenity. Mantê-la segura e feliz. Custasse o que custasse. Se o preço era a vida pessoal dela, então ela pagaria o preço com satisfação. Ela escolheria o dever ao amor sempre. Quantas vezes fossem necessárias. Até o fim dos tempos e ela, sabia, oh como sabia!, que ela provavelmente estaria lá, no fim dos tempos.

Ela estava satisfeita consigo mesma em toda a sua eficiência como senshi. Estaria sempre feliz e sorridente para qualquer um que quisesse prestar atenção nela. Faria todos acreditarem na tolice e nos sorrisos enquanto se esconderia atrás de uma máscara criada há anos.

* * *

A primeira vez que ela o viu, ela imaginou que estava alucinando. Estava em um lugar mais afastado da cidade e já era tarde de noite. No primeiro momento teve a impressão de ver um reflexo prateado pela visão periférica. Mas, logo depois, teve certeza que mais alguém estava junto dela naquele lugar. Sentiu um formigamento na base da nuca que era algo mesmo tempo agradável e preocupante.

Quando ele realmente se mostrou, talvez tivesse tido a certeza que ela não faria algo apesar de estar transformada, ela sentiu algo semelhante a quando recuperou as memórias de Silver Millennium. Apesar de possuir as lembranças da vida passada, encontrar um fantasma do passado não era menos chocante.

Ele se aproximou o suficiente para que ela pudesse vê-lo. Ainda tinha a mesma aparência da última vez que eles tinham se encontrado, cabelos prateados, pele morena, mas os olhos... Os olhos eram verdes. Não se vestia como um general, era algo mais informal, equivalente aos dias de hoje. Ela não conseguiu prestar atenção suficiente nestes detalhes. Estava hipnotizada pelos olhos dele e ao tipo de sensação que aquela visão estava a fazendo sentir.

Ele não chegou a falar nada. Não precisava, ela conseguia ver tudo pelos olhos deles. Em compensação, ele conseguiu notar, antes mesmo de acontecer, o encantamento dela se esvair. Ela deu um passo para trás defensivamente. A expressão dela era um misto de incredulidade e mágoa. Ela olhava como se sentisse traída pelo destino e, no fundo, era isto o que ela achava. Ela deu as costas para ele e correu.

* * *

Minako não tinha dormido nada a noite. Já estava acostumada, mas desta vez o motivo não era os pesadelos. Até porque a razão da maior parte dos seus sonhos ruins tinha se materializado na sua frente na noite anterior. Em alguns momentos ela pensava que podia ser fruto da sua imaginação somado a noites sem descanso. Ela não acreditava que sua imaginação pudesse ser tão fértil assim e nem mesmo seus sentidos tão hábeis em fazê-la acreditar em uma ilusão. Ela decidiu, depois de observar as meninas falando sobre algum assunto do qual não estava prestando atenção e nem mesmo queria, que voltaria ao mesmo lugar para ver se ele era real. 

* * *

Na noite seguinte, ela apareceu sem estar transformada. Ficou sentada em uma das muretinhas, esperando. E ele apareceu como ela esperava. Mas não antes de sentir o formigamento na nuca. Era quase como se ele estivesse a avisando que estava ali para ela decidir o que iria fazer sobre. Ela abaixou a guarda, sinalizando que não iria fazer nada e pouco depois ele estava sentando ao seu lado. Eles ficaram algum tempo assim, sem falar nada enquanto Minako balançava as pernas de um lado para o outro.

"Há quanto tempo?" – por fim ela perguntou.

"Desde quando Serenity-hime trouxe vocês à vida." – a resposta dele foi imediata.

"Ela te trouxe também?" – Minako perguntou.

"Sim... Mas não sei se os outros... Meus irmãos reencarnaram também."

"Você não os procurou?" – ela olhou para ele esperando a resposta.

"Estive olhando pelo meu mestre."

"Você... Pode ser transformar em shitennou?" – ela perguntou com cuidado.

"Não, Venus..." – ele respondeu lançando um olhar rápido a ela – "Eu só tenho as minhas lembranças. Imagino que isto seja algum tipo de ironia... Me lembrar de tudo, mas não poder exercer a função que um dia me definiu como pessoa."

"Não me chame de Venus..." – ela respondeu olhando fixamente para um ponto à frente – "Eu prefiro Minako."

"Então será como você deseja, Minako." – ele respondeu com uma pontada de humor que ela não deixou escapar.

"Por que você não o procurou? O Mamoru-san..." - ela perguntou.

"Não acho que tenha sentido minha falta."

"Não banque o tolo." – ela falou – "Ele sentiu. Desde a última luta com contra Sailor Galáxia, as pedrinhas pararam de emitir a energia de vocês."

"Você sabia da nossa existência?"

"Claro. Eu nunca deixaria de perceber uma coisa com esta."

"Você nunca deixaria de perceber o que?" – ele perguntou olhando para ela.

"Você sabe muito do bem do que eu estou falando..." – ela sustentou o olhar sem nenhum constrangimento.

* * *

Da terceira vez que eles se encontraram, ela pediu para ele levá-la até onde ele morava. Ela tinha alegado estar com frio. Ele não se importava qual era o motivo. Apenas a levou até lá. Não estava se importando com as consequências desde que ela ficasse mais um pouco perto dele.

Minako estava andando pela sala enquanto observava os detalhes que nem eram tantos. A ausência completa de porta-retratos no cômodo a fazia ter certeza de que ele continuava a ser como era no passado, sem vínculos emocionais. Tudo era simples e prático. A sensação que tinha era que a qualquer momento ele sumiria daquele lugar. Não existia nada ali que indicava a presença de alguém.

Ele estava do outro lado da sala. Seguia-a com o olhar, mas estava a deixando confortável para fazer o que bem entendesse. Ela terminou a breve inspeção e o encarou. Ele estava encostado na parede com os braços cruzados. Ela deslizou os dedos sobre o tampo liso de um móvel enquanto andava na direção dele ainda o encarando.

"Ele ficaria feliz em saber que você está vivo." – ela falou finalmente.

"Eu sei." – ele nem ao menos se moveu.

"Então por que você não quer que eu conte a ele?" – ela perguntou parando em frente a ele.

"Ele não parece precisar de mim." – a simplicidade da resposta fez Minako levantar as sobrancelhas – "Não me olhe assim. Vocês estão bem."

"Estamos?" – o sorriso dela era puro sarcasmo.

Ela desviou o olhar, buscando algo interessante para se concentrar.

"Venus..." – a voz dele era baixa e grave.

"Não me chame assim." – ela respondeu sem esconder a irritação –"Eu odeio isto."

"Desculpe-me..." – ele murmurou segurando um dos pulsos dela com delicadeza – "Minako."

Ela olhou diretamente nos olhos dele. Ela não se cansava de constatar: eram verdes. Era exatamente como ela se lembrava de Silver Millennium. Não tinha nenhum vestígio daquele acinzentado que a perturbou por tanto tempo. O sinal evidente de que ele estava sob o domínio de Metallia. Ele era só dele naquele momento. Ninguém influenciava a vontade dele.

"Eu não estou bem..." – ela respondeu com uma expressão desolada – "Eu acho que nunca estive."

"Você já esteve bem." – ele falou, puxando-a pelo pulso – "Eu a observava de longe e, antes, você estava bem..."

"Eu pensei que você acompanhava apenas o Mamoru-san..." ela comentou colocando a mão livre na cintura dele.

O polegar dele fazia movimentos circulares no pulso dela.

"Eu sempre estive olhando por você."

Minako franziu o cenho e apertou os dedos na camisa dele. De alguma forma estava tentando se certificar que ele estava ali.

"Eu não preciso que você olhe por mim." – ela falou depois de um tempo – "Até porque não me serve de nada."

"Você sempre foi uma guerreira." – ele respondeu sem se alterar – "Nunca precisou de proteção, além da sua própria."

"Por que estava me espiando?" – Ela inclinou mais a cabeça – "Se eu não preciso disto."

"Quem precisa sou eu..." – ele murmurou abaixando o olhar até encontrar o dela – "Te ver feliz e bem... Sem mim. Te observar de longe sem poder te tocar."

"Você está me tocando agora..." – ela apontou com lógica.

"E você não está feliz."

Minako não pensou se quer uma vez antes de grudar seus lábios com os dele. Aquilo era mais um ato de desespero do que amor. Ele a segurou pela cintura com força suficiente para deixar marcas roxas. Ela não se importava desde que ele continuasse a fazer o que estava fazendo com a língua.

Ele a levou para o quarto sem falar mais nada. Os dois estavam envolvidos em se tocarem e se sentirem. Eles caíram na cama sem cerimônias. Ele estava deitado de costas na cama, segurando-a pela cintura enquanto ela passava as pernas, uma para cada lado do corpo dele, e o beijava na testa, no nariz e nos lábios.

Uma cortina dourada cobriu os dois quando ela soltou os cabelos. Ele levantou o troco o suficiente para beijá-la de novo.

* * *

No outro dia, alguns detalhes da noite anterior viam a mente de Minako toda vez que fechava os olhos.

Os lábios dele acariciando a pele do pescoço, colo, barriga, toda pele que alcançava.

Os dedos dela deslizando pelo peito nu dele.

A forma como os músculos das costas dele se contraiam quando ela arrastava as unhas na cintura dele.

Os lábios trêmulos dele sobre os seios dela.

O desespero com que as pernas dela o envolveram.

O movimento, no começo suave e no fim sem um ritmo definido, dos quadris de ambos. Era uma dança só para os dois.

Ela tinha ido embora antes de ele acordar.

Estava fugindo, apesar de não querer confessar isto nem mesmo para a sua sombra. Era um misto de vergonha com fraqueza. Ela pensou com amargura que mesmo sendo a senshi do amor, ela não conseguia aproveitar quando o próprio era jogado em seu colo. Mas ela sabia que a verdade era que ela não poderia viver sem aquele contato. Antes era apenas uma idéia, agora era o calor que lhe faltava. E precisar de algo que dependia de outra pessoa era agonizante. Principalmente porque ela não se achava digna de merecer isto.

* * *

Ela não apareceu na outra noite. E nem na outra. E nem na seguinte. Ele também não apareceu. Nem mesmo sentiu a suave carícia na base do pescoço que indicava a aproximação dele. Se ele estava dando espaço ou estava magoado, ela não saberia dizer. Ou talvez ele já tivesse conseguido o que queria. Ela sacudiu a cabeça tentando espantar esta última ideia. Ela que tinha indo atrás dele. Ela que tinha começado tudo.

Sem ela perceber, Artemis praticamente pulou no colo dela.

"O que foi, gato?" – ela perguntou meio assustada meio surpresa.

"O que está acontecendo com você?"

"Nada. Por que algo estaria acontecendo?" – ela perguntou na defensiva.

"Você não está saindo mais a noite." – ele apontou com seriedade.

"Eu estou cansada e só." – ela respondeu desviando o olhar.

"Não parece já que você rola na cama a noite inteira." – ele retrucou.

"Desculpe se estou te incomodando, Artie." – ela respondeu com um sorriso de quem se desculpa – "Não queria atrapalhar seu sono."

"Minako..." – Artemis falou com uma voz triste – "Não faça isto com você."

A garota pegou o gatinho no colo e coçou atrás da orelha dele com carinho.

"Eu estou tentando..." – ela respondeu com os lábios encostados na cabeça dele.

* * *

Na noite seguinte, Minako foi até o apartamento dele. Bateu na porta sem saber o que falar. Porque se parasse para pensar, não faria aquilo. Ele abriu a porta um pouco depois e a encarou por alguns instantes. Quando ela não fez sinal de que falaria algo e desviou o olhar para um ponto qualquer, ele a puxou de encontro a ele. Ficaram assim algum tempo, abraçados em frente a porta aberta.

* * *

"Eu estou reagindo de forma exagerada" – ela comentou enquanto traçava forma abstratas com as pontas dos dedos por cima da camisa dele – "Como se eu tivesse apenas deveres e nenhum direito."

Os dois estavam deitados no sofá, um dos poucos móveis, da sala dele. Ele estava com a cabeça apoiada no braço do sofá com um dos braços apoiados sob a cabeça. Minako estava deitada entre o corpo dele e o encosto do sofá, com a cabeça apoiada mo ombro dele.

"É isto que acontece quando tolos detém o poder." – ele murmurou em resposta.

"Eles não são tolos." – Minako respondeu com um sorriso apagado – "São ingênuos..."

"É a mesma coisa." – o timbre dele era grave.

"Não, não é..." – ela retrucou – "Eles são apenas ingênuos... Não decidem as coisas porque acham que é o certo ou porque querem. Fazem o que acreditam ser o melhor para os outros."

Ele deslizou os dedos da mão livre para a nuca dela e começou a fazer movimentos suaves enquanto ela ainda falava.

"Eles são pessoas tão boas que influenciam todos a volta." – ela murmurou – "Tolos somos nós que decidimos dedicar a vida a eles por isto."

"Você se arrepende?"

"Não..." – o sorriso dela era suave, quase inexistente – "O mundo precisa desta bondade deles..."

"E por que o mundo merece coisas boas e você não?" – a pergunta dele veio a queima-roupa.

"Também acho que você merece coisas boas." – a resposta dela não o deixou feliz. Ela levantou a cabeça o suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos – "Me desculpe por ter ido embora na outra noite."

"Não importa." – os dedos da mão que estava na cintura dela fizeram uma pequena pressão – "Você está aqui agora."

"Você nunca foi tão compreensivo." – ela apontou. Ele não estava olhando para ela, encarava o teto com concentração.

"Posso dizer que você me desperta estas características."

"Vou considerar isto como um elogio." – ela deu um sorrisinho – "Não vou fazer isto de novo."

"Fazer o que?" – ele perguntou a olhando agora – "Despertar bons sentimentos ou fugir no meio da noite?"

"Sair sem me despedir de você." – ela murmurou – "Não quero mais fugiu."

Quando ela voltou a apoiar a cabeça sobre o peito dele, conseguiu sentir o coração dele batendo um pouco mais acelerado. Ela não precisava de nenhuma resposta dele.

Esta noite ela conseguiu dormir.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Não tem relação com o universo de Sunflower!


End file.
